Proyecto Vocaloid: 2nda Generacion
by Mako DS
Summary: REESCRITO Y MEJORADO - Han pasado varios años desde que los Vocaloid se separaron, y gracias a un par bastante peculiar, se vuelven a juntar. - LenxMiku, OC's involucrados. T por el lenguaje
1. Reiko

**Bueno, Minna-san, decidi reescribir esto porque me gusta y soy reheavy rejodida (WTF! eso es viejo como mi abuela)**

Era de noche, y no podia dormir. El cabello rubio, suelto, desparramado por la almohada se agitó solo un momento en cuanto levantó el puño y lo descargó sobre la almohada, seguida por un gemido de frustracion al no poder dormir. Estiró su mano y tanteó la almohada.

-Mierda- espetó al aire. Se levantó de la cama para darse cuenta de que no era tan de noche como parecia

-Ahora si, son las 8.00- dijo con un gesto de molestia. Se puso el uniforme (Una camisa blanca, corbata amarilla, pantalones de vestir... el tipico uniforme masculino japones) y bajó sin saludar a nadie. Se subió a la moto y empezó a andar rumbo al condenado instituto. Al llegar, sus amigos, Yume y Miru le saludaron

-¡Hola, Bakagamine!- dijeron a coro. Yume y Miru eran gemelos, de unos 16 años, dos mas que ella. Si, ella.

-Callense idiotas, no estoy de humor- murmuró volviendose a subir a la moto rumbo al parque. Otra vez saltando clases. Llegó, compró una caja de Pockys y se sento a comerselos ella sola. Un hombre peliazul con un helado se sentó a su lado y la observó.

-Te pareces a un amigo...- dijo el peliazul- Todo shota-

La chica suspiró

-No es la primera vez que me llaman Shota-

-Pues, Len siempre se quejaba de eso.-

Al oir "Len", la chica saltó por la sorpresa

-¿Len? ¿Kagamine?-

-Si, ¿Le conoces? Eramos Vocaloids, hace mucho que no hablo con...-

-¿¡DE DONDE CARAJOS CONOCES A MI PADRE! y... ¿¡FUERON VOCALOIDS!- chilló la rubia

-Soy... Kaito Shion- dijo el peliazul a punto de morirse de un susto -Y si... eramos Vocalo... ¿¡ERES LA HIJA DE LEN!-

-No, soy la mocosa del mago de Oz- dijo la chica un poco mas cabreada. Entonces, pasó. Un auto negro, caro, se detuvo en el parque. Vestido con una sudadera gris con un 02 en amarillo en el lado izquierdo, se quitó los lentes de sol y caminó hacia donde estaban Kaito y la rubia.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó enojado

-LENNY!- Kaito saltó encima de Len abrazandolo -CUANTO TIEMPO, MEJOR AMIGO IDIOTA!-

-¿¡Kaito!- preguntó Len atontado -¿¡Que demonios...!

-Etto... el es Kaito, dice que te conoce y... bye!- dijo la rubia escapandose. Sintió un tiron de su coleta y cayó sentada

-Contigo arreglo luego, Reiko- dijo Len cabreado -Ahora, Kaito, serias tan amable de quitarte de encima?-

Kaito se levantó y sonrió como un niño pequeño. Len suspiró y tomó a Reiko del brazo

-Uniforme de niño, saltas clases, pones una cucaracha falsa en mi desayuno...-

-Len,Miku esta de diez- dijo Kaito sonriendo, mirando la pantalla del celular de Len -Esta muy sexy...-

-DEJA DE MIRAR A MI ESPOSA- se quejó Len. Reiko intentaba escabullirse a toda costa

-¿Sigues con ella? Pense que habian termina... ¿Cuantos años tienes, Lenny?-

-30- murmuró Len enfadado

-32- corrigió Reiko

-Callate, tu tienes 14 y pareces de 10-

Len suspiró

-Te llamo luego, Kaito- dijo el rubio arrastrando a Reiko al auto.

-¡Hasta luego, Kaito!- dijo Reiko sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego del colegio, Reiko entró a su casa y se sonó los dedos, abrió la puerta para dejar su gabardina vieja, y se encontró a Len escondido

-¿¡Pero que mie...! ¿Que haces ahi?-

-Esconderme de Rin- dijo Len

-Len-niisan! ahi estas- dijo Rin abrazando a Len

-Hola, inutil que se caso con mi hermana- dijo Mikuo mirando feo a Len.

Reiko tomó a Reikuo, su primo menor que ella por un dia, de la corbata y se lo llevó escaleras arriba.

-Oye, hoy me encontre con un tipo llamado Kaito. Dijo que nuestros padres fueron Vocaloids.-

-¿¡Que? No jodas, Rei- murmuró el chico de ojos aguamarina y cabello rubio.

-No jodo- dijo la ojiazul -Y lo siguiente que haremos es...-

-No lo digas-

-¡Reunirlos de nuevo!-

**Dedicado a Marce y a Natty que me dieron inspi para reescribirlo -w- **

**Matta ne~**


	2. ¡Iniciemos con los planes!

**¡Esto es un reencuentro! bueno... un secuestro**

-Bien, traes lo que te pedi?-

-Aqui los Skype de la niña Kamui y resto-

-Perfecto- la rubia se frotó las manos. Inició sesión en Skype y armó una videoconferencia con sus "colegas"

-Bueno, somos Reiko y Reikuo- dijo la chica sonriendo

-Bueno, ya, al punto- espetó una chica de cabellos blancos y 16 años llamada Kumo Utatane

-Eres la hija de Miki y Piko- dijo Reiko cruzada de brazos -El miertero punto es, todos tenemos algo en comun-

-¿Que es?- preguntó una timida chica de 15 años, llamada Ettoille Megurine, que le gustaban que le dijeran Etto.

-TODOS somos hijos de Vocaloids-

-Que genialidad, Einstein- respondió Kumo. Reiko le enseñó el dedo del medio.

-Los espero en el parque central hoy a las tres. El que no desea morir, venga-

dicho esto cortó la comunicación

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

-Seriamente, estamos a merced de una mocosa de 14 años con complejo de superioridad- dijo Kumo hablandole al resto. Al final, se habian reunido Reiko, Reikuo y sus hermanos Karin y Kaleb, Sook, Etto y Lewis Megurine, Luna, Keiko Shion, y por alguna extraña razon, Yume y Miru, los mejores amigos de Reiko.

-Bien, grupo de tarados- dijo Reiko agitando su unica coleta en el aire -Todos aqui excepto por Yume y Miru somos hijos de Vocaloid. Presentense antes de que los mate-

-Sook, hija de SeeU y SeeWoo- dijo una joven de 17 años, con un gesto cordial

-Kumo Utatane, Piko y Miki, y si te crees por un solo momento que por ser una asquerosa Kagamine puedes mandar sobre mi, te aplastare como a un gusano-

-Ettoille "Etto" y Lewis, 15 y 13 años, Luka y Gakupo- dijeron a coro los Megurine

-Luna, Bruno y Clara- murmuró timidamente la niña de 11 años

-Keiko Shion, Kaito y Meiko, 19 años-

-Reikuo Kagamine, 14 años, y estos son Karin y Kaleb, tienen 10 años y son gemelos. Rin y Mikuo-

-Y finalmente yo, y el que se atreva a decirme Shota acabara muerto- dijo Reiko con una sonrisita altanera. -Como sea, estaba planeando... ¡Reunir a los Vocaloid de nuevo!-

-Uuuh! impresionante genia!- dijo Kumo sarcasticamente

-Mira, preciosa. Si no te gusta la idea, puedes irte al carajo- dijo Reiko con su tipico lenguaje soez habitual. Kumo suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Prima, basta- dijo Reikuo molesto.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

Mientras tanto, en algun lugar de tokio...

Len sintió un escalofrio

-¿Lenny? ¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Miku dulcemente

-Siento como si Reiko y un grupo de hijos de Vocaloids estuvieran planeando algo-

-Estas muy paranoico, no mas puddings de banana antes de dormir-

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

Regresando con nuestros todo menos heroes

-VETE A LA MIERDA- chilló Reiko lanzandose sobre Kumo

-¡Oneechan, haz algo!- gritó Yume mirando a su gemela

-¡Metete tu!-

-¡Ni loco, los golpes de Rei te mandan al hospital!-

-¿¡ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENES, BAKAGAMINE!-

-YA VERAS TU, ZORRA-

Rapidamente, un grupo de gente se reunió. Dos brazos rodearon a Kumo por la cintura, mientras otro par de brazos hacia lo mismo con Reiko, intentando apartarlas

-¿¡Pero que...!- empezó Len

-¿¡...Demonios pasa aqui!- terminó Piko. El resto eran los demas Vocaloids que habian ido a buscar a sus hijos.

-¿Len?-

-¿Piko?-

-¡Kaito!-

-Luka!-

-Miku-chan, cuanto tiempo-

-¡Gumi-neesan! ¡Bueno verte!, ¿Como vas con Hiyama-senpai?-

Rapidamente, se olvidaron del par molesto y empezaron los saludos y a contarse cosas.

Reiko miró a Kumo y sonrió, se odiaban mutuamente, si, pero al menos habia bastado para que se vieran de nuevo los Vocaloids.

Incluso ella. La "femme fatale" que vivia pendiente de su telefono, la rubia con coleta de lado. La odiosa Neru Akita.


	3. ¡Mission Complete!

**MINNA! ADIVINEN QUIEN DECIDIO SUBIR!**

**R: Mako-chan, ¿Tendre mas lineas en este capitulo?´**

**L: ¡Tienes lineas de sobra!**

**R: Callate, niisan. No he hablado ni una vez**

**mientras los gemelitos se pelean... vamos con la historia!**

El Gato de Chesire hubiera tenido envidia de la sonrisa de Neru en cuanto vio a Len. Reiko sintió un escalofrio corriendo por su espalda... ¿Miedo?

-Len-kun, gusto en verte- ronroneó Neru al oido de Len. El rubio sintió un escalofrio y abrazó a Miku por la cintura

-Bueno... grata sorpresa encontrarte- dijo el ojiazul sin estar del todo convencido. Miku apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Len

-Hola, Hatsune- dijo Neru borrando su sonrisa al ver a la aguamarina

Miku abrazó mas fuerte a Len

-¡Bien, grupo de tarados!, ¡Mission Complete!- dijo Reiko al pequeño grupo de chicos que se habia juntado

-Impresionante...- murmuro Kumo -Tu plan no tenia nada mas que una posibilidad-

-Bienvenida a Reikolandia- dijo Reikuo cerrando sus ojos con impaciencia -Si la posibilidad no funciona, ella la hara funcionar-

Los vocaloid seguian hablando hasta que Len se dio cuenta de que un grupo de prensa los habia rodeado.

-Kagamine! Len! ¿Los Vocaloid vuelven a reunirse?-

-Miku, ¿Tienes pareja? ¿E Hijos?-

-¡Rin-chan! ¿Como mantienes tu cabello asi?-

Len suspiró e iba a aclarar la situacion, cuando cierta rubia molesta hablo

-De echo, si! Daran un concierto en el parque hoy a la noche!-

A Len nunca le habian dado tantas ganas de estrangular a Reiko.

_-Argghh, si la agarrara ahora mismo del cuello y la estrangulara, luego lanzaria el cadaver al rio y nadie se enteraria jamas...- _pensó

Reiko estaba sonriendo maliciosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un rato despues en la casa Kagamine...

-¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HICISTE, MOCOSA IDIOTA!-

-¡ACABO DE DARLES LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SU VIDA! ¡TE ABURRES DE SER UNA MALDITA ESTRELLA RETIRADA QUE SE LIMITA A MORIR ENTRE LA MALDITA FORTUNA QUE TIENE! ¡ACABO DE DARTE LA PUTA OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE TE SUBAS A UN MALDITO ESCENARIO Y QUE LES DEMUESTRES A TODOS DE QUE ESTAS HECHO!-

-¿¡ERES IDIOTA O TE HACES!-

Todos miraban la discucion agria de Len y Reiko algo incomodos. Rin suspiró

-Al menos ya no se estan matando por el cereal de chocolate- murmuro Miku

-O por quien come mas Pockys- comentó Reikuo

-O por quien es mas shota- agregó Mikuo. Reiko y Len, al oir esto, lanzaron un jarron hacia Mikuo, quien cayó de espaldas. Luka tomó un sorbo de te, suspiró, carraspeo y finalmente gritó mas fuerte que Len y Reiko

-¡SILENCIO!-

Todos enmudecieron.

-Len, cuida tu voz, tienes que cantar esta noche.- dijo Luka con un tono calmado de voz. Todos miraban a la pelirrosa como si tuviera algo raro en la cara.

-¿Len tienes helado?- pregunto Kaito con voz de niño pequeño.

-En la cocina- respondió Reikuo resignado guiando a Kaito.

Reiko se sentó en el sofa, pegandole sin querer a Neru haciendo que suelte el latte descafeinado que estaba bebiendo

-Ten mas cuidado, idiota-

-Oh, ¿Te pegue? Lo siento mucho- dijo la rubia en un tono de voz no muy sincero.

Len suspiró

-Tienes razon, Luka. Tras lo que dijo Reiko en TELEVISION voy a tener que cantar-

-Yo quiero cantar Magnet con Lenny~- dijo Neru sonriendo

-De echo, creo que sera Miku quien cante Magnet con Len- dijo Luka mirando a Len y Miku de reojo. -Es su esposa, despues de todo-

Len suspiró y miró a Reiko, quien se habia dormido en el sofa. ¿Como era que esa chica podia causar tanto?

-Estan todos locos, oniisama?- murmuró Miru en el armario, escondida con Yume

-Estan todos locos, oneesama- murmuró Yume.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Len tomó el microfono y miró a Miku algo ruborizado. Cantaban Magnet. No habian hecho falta ensayos previos, pues recordaban cada letra. Ambos se miraban con cariño, y eso se notaba bastante. Al cabo de un par de notas, ambos tomaron mas naturalidad en el escenario. Al finalizar la cancion, Miku no soportó y se lanzó sobre Len para besarlo. El publico estalló en aplausos. Reiko miraba el concierto extasiada

-No puede ser...- murmuró. Eran demasiado buenos. Len bajó del escenario y miró a Reiko

-Por primera vez te lo dire.- murmuro en voz baja y avergonzado

-A ver, dilo...- canturreó Reiko feliz

-Tenias razon-

**R: YO CASI NO TENGO LINEAS, BUAAAAAH**

**Rin, conseguiras lineas mas adelant... ¿Donde esta Len? **

**L: -desmayado a causa de los golpes-**

**emg... onegai, dejen Review o Reiko ira a jalarles las patas de noche!**

**:33333**


	4. ¿Campamento?

**Asf, al fin te fuiste asqueroso bloque de escritora... bueno, espero les guste!**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, hago esto con fines de diversion/ocio. **

**ADVERTENCIA: ALTAS DOSIS DE IDIOTEZ... por parte de la autora, soy idiota .w.**

***No te preocupes por eso**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La chica no tuvo tiempo ni de lanzar la revista a sus captores cuando dos pares de brazos(cuyas uñas estaban pintadas de amarillo) la levantaron y la llevaron... claro que, previo a esto, la durmieron con un pequeño pañito con un somnifero

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Woah, ¿Que paso aqui?_

La rubia abrió sus ojos azules para encontrarse en una especie de autobus

-Bueno chicos, ¡Nos vamos de campamento para reforzar los lazos del grupo!- dijo Meiko exaltada

-Me aburro!- se oyó uno de los quejidos de Mikuo.

-Callate hermano, ¿Que no ves que esto sera grandioso?-

-Miku, odio los campamentos. La ultima vez regrese comido por los mosquitos-

Neru suspiró y miró seductoramente a Len, quien estaba leyendo una revista

-¿Tenemos que ir?- preguntó Reiko por primera vez, sobresaltando a todos

-Estamos casi llegando, por lo que no vamos a volver para satisfacer tu capricho, niña shota- dijo Len mirando a la joven

-SHOTA TU HIJA...-

-Ah, entonces lo aceptas-

Reiko se mordió la lengua

-Enserio, odio los campamentos. Fui a uno una vez y una chica quedo picada por las abejas!-

-Bueno, Rei, "ella" fue a molestarlas, ¿Recuerdas?- Preguntó Yume. El y su hermana Miru habian sido invitados para evitar que Reiko se escapara

-No me lo recuerdes-

-Todavia tienes la marca en el brazo?-

-Callate, Koitori-

El grupo estalló en risas, incluso Reiko. Quizas el campamento no seria tan mala idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Me aburro!- gritó Reiko a todo pulmon mientras buscaba su PSP entre las maletas

-¿¡Donde esta mi laptop!- preguntó Len lastimosamente -Quiero jugar videojuegos online!-

-No las trajimos- dijo Miku sonriendo -Es para reforzar los lazos del grupo, no para enclaustrarse con sus videojuegos-

-Pero...- protestaron Len y Reiko a coro

-Ya oyeron a mi hermana, par de shotas, asi que se callan- dijo Mikuo mirando al cielo

Reiko murmuro algo como "que asco" y se alejó caminando

-No vayas muy lejos, Rei!- dijo Miku

-Manga de idiotas, se van a quedar ahi o que onda?- preguntó la rubia mirando a Miru, Yume, Reikuo y Kumo

-No soy idiota, Kagamine- replicó Kumo

-Vienes o no, Utatane?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-**¿Nos perdimos, Rei?- preguntó Reikuo mirando a su prima

-Naaah, don't worry 'bout it*- dijo Reiko con una mirada confiada

-Confirmado, nos perdimos- dijo Yume mirando el cielo, que ya habia empezado a oscurecer.

El grupo caminó un poco mas, hasta que Miru rompió a llorar desconsolada

-Creo... creo que ya pasamos ese arbol y ... estamos caminando en circulos y nos perdimos!- chillaba Miru

-¡Miteru, no llores!- trató de consolarla su hermano

-Snif, no volveremos a casa- sollozó la joven

-Miru, todos los arboles del bosque son iguales, ¡Encontraremos pronto el camino!- dijo Reiko -No tengan panico-

Otra vez se pusieron en marcha, ahora con los pequeños sollozos de Miru de vez en cuando. Se dejaron los pies caminando intentando encontrar el camino.

-Venga, debemos estar cerca- dijo Reiko intentando animar el grupo hasta que un gruñido la interrumpio

-Demonios-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya se tardaron demasiado- dijo Miku mirando por la ventanilla del autobus. A ninguno le hacia gracia dormir en el suelo

-Bueno, Miku, vayan a buscarlos y yo me quedo aqui a cuidar con Len-kun, ¿Verdad?- dijo Neru sonriendo. Miku frunció el ceño

-Voy yo...- dijo Len levantandose y saliendo del autobus. Tomó una linterna porque ya estaba oscuro y fue en busca de Reiko. Oyó una rama rota a su espalda y se volteó sobresaltado

-¡Kaito! ¡Idiota!-

-Perdon, Len. Queria venir a buscar a los chicos. Ademas quiero ver si hay plantas de helado por aqui- dijo Kaito sonriendo

-Eres un tarado, mejor... ¡Quedate aqui y protege el perimetro!-

-Si general!- respondió Kaito haciendo una pose "Militar", tomando una rama y dando vueltas al rededor del autobus

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No hay osos aqui, no hay osos aqui, no hay osos aqui- repetia Miru en posicion fetal mientras Reiko y Yume intentaban armar una hoguera. Reikuo habia recolectado algunas bayas para comer mientras que Kumo buscaba señal para su celular, y asi poder llamar a los demas

-Esto parece un anime de aventura!- dijo Reiko sonriendo, con estrellitas en los ojos

-No te tomas nada enserio nunca ¿no, Kagamine?- preguntó Kumo con un gesto ironico

-Veras, Kumo, si no le sonries a las situaciones malas de la vida entonces eres pesimista. Tomalo como una aventura-

-Mira, niña-aventura, ¿Te llenaste el cerebro con caricaturas o de que vas? Hay osos aqui- dijo Kumo, quien fue interrumpida por los llantos de Miru -Digo, POSIBLEMENTE haya osos aqui y tu solo pensando en "una aventura"-

El grupo se sobresaltó al oir pisadas detras de ellos... solo para encontrarse con Len en un estado deplorable

-Un oso?- preguntó Yume aguantandose la risa

-Un grupo de mapaches... eran como cien o mas- dijo Len sentandose al lado de Reiko en la pequeña hogera -Traje una linterna-

Se oyó otro ruido

-Papi, fuiste tu?- pregunto Reiko con voz de niña pequeña

-N..no...-

-No volteen- dijo Kumo- detras de ustedes hay un oso, y dudo que sea amable-

-MIERDA!- gritó Reiko

-COMETE A REIKO TIENE MAS PROTEINAS- dijo Len

-COMETE A LEN TIENE MAS POTASIO! Y TE DEJA EL PELO SEDOSO!-

Salieron huyendo rapido de ahi

-¿¡Alguien tiene desodorante?- preguntó Yume. Reikuo le paso el spray, el chico se paró delante del oso y le apuntó el spray a los ojos... para que?

-YUME IDIOTA, LO ENFURECISTE MAS!- gritó Reiko mientras corria

-NO ME MATES, SOY JOVEN E IDIOTA COMO PARA MORIR-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras una carrera, y una pelea con el oso (que solo fue Reiko dandole una patada de judo en la boca) llegaron al autobus exaustos y lastimados

-Demonios... creo que morire aqui mismo- dijo Reikuo

-Dejenme espacio para desmayarme- añadió Miru

-Oso idiota- dijo Kumo

-Creo que me rompi algo- se quejó Yume

-Nunca...mas... al... bosque- finalizaron Len y Reiko

-Oh, dios! mirense!- dijo Miku acercandose al grupo -Estan hechos un desastre-

-Dicelo al Teddy Bear- dijo Reiko desmayandose ahi mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Moraleja: No vayan jamas al bosque con desodorante :3333**

**Bueno, dejen reviews o Reiko ira a jalarles las patas de noche :3333**


	5. Satoshi

**¡Sorpresas! Nee, decidí añadir un nuevo personajito debido a que en ciertas partes será necesaria, hoho!**

**Advertencias:**

**-Pelea apocaliptica entre Reiko y Len**

**-Inicio de los planes macabros de Neru**

**-Idiota enamorado!**

**Estan advertidos .w.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos y cada uno de los Vocaloid habian regresado. Incluso esa niña.

-¿¡Pero que_!?_- la chica estaba en shock. Ahi estaba la mocosa. 12 años, cabello aguamarina, ojos azules, sudadera con orejas de panda. Usaba una falda de jean que le cubria los muslos, y unas converse-botas. Reiko conocia el nombre de la susodicha, y fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Satoshi.

-¿No estabas en esa primaria para genios?-

-Dijeron que regresara a casa, debido a que el año que viene iniciaré secundaria. ¿Donde estan mamá y papá?-

La niña sonrió encantadoramente. Reiko y Reikuo la miraban como si fuera un fantasma. Satoshi, (o Sato, como le decian) era una especie de niña prodigio, no era muy buena para la musica, pero era una maldita genio en los libros. La habian enviado a una primaria para niños genios, o "reclusorio para cerebritos" como solia llamarlo Reiko. Por supuesto que Reiko era una maldita genio tambien, pero ella preferia dormir y sacarse notas pesimas.

Miku bajó las escaleras un poco molesta.

-Len se volvio a recluir en su estudio. No se que hace ahi...-

-Yo si- murmuró Reiko. A veces se preguntaba que mas hacia su padre ademas de encerrarse a jugar videojuegos RPG online.

-Oye, Tia, mira quien esta!- Reikuo estaba feliz. Satoshi no lo golpeaba como su odiosa prima.

-¡Satoshi! - Miku corrió hacia la niña abrazandola. Sato sonrió.

-Va a iniciar la secundaria...- Reiko sonrió con malicia. Reiko Kagamine era conocida por meterse con todos en el colegio. En especial con los niños de primer año de secundaria. Incluso con su propia hermana.

Una de las razones por la cual Satoshi habia rogado irse a estudiar a otro lado, era su odiosa hermana. Reiko era tan insoportable como cuando pasan las uñas por un pizarrón y se produce ese horrible chirrido. La asustaba de noche, le ponia trampas para que no pudiera salir de determinada habitación y jugaba bromas pesadas. Claro que Reiko era asi con todos.

Len bajó las escaleras, rumbo a la cocina, cuando se encontró con Satoshi.

-Sato?-

Sato sonrió aun mas ampliamente.

-Genial, otra Kagamine- murmuró Kumo -Ya tengo bastante con la shota como para que me traigan a la loli-

Sato y Reiko le sacaron la lengua

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Soy Satoshi, el Ama del Dia, y desafio a Reikuo, el Guardian del Palacio de la Noche a un duelo!-

-¡Yo, el Guardian, acepto el desafio!-

-¡Soy Reiko, la Diosa del Sarcasmo y los proclamo Idiotas Honorarios!-

La chica les lanzó el control remoto algo enfadada.

-No tenias por que arruinarnos el juego, Imoto-san- dijo Sato algo apenada.

-Eso, Rei, dejanos divertirnos. Sato acaba de llegar-

-¡Me vale comino!-

-¡Le dire a papi!- gritó Sato enfadada

-¡Dicelo! ¡A ver si tienes las agallas, mocosa!-

-¡Si que las tengo!-

-¡HACE SEIS AÑOS QUE NO TE VEO, NO TIENES DERECHO EN ESTA CASA!-

-¡ME FUI POR TU CULPA! ¡TU ME MOLESTABAS DEMASIADO!-

-¡SI NO HUBIESES NACIDO, YO NO TE HUBIESE MOLESTADO JAMAS!-

Satoshi rompió a llorar y salió corriendo.

-No sabes cuando cerrar el pico, ¿No, Reiko?-

Len, cruzado de brazos, la miraba enfadado.

-Le dije la maldita verdad-

-Tenias dos malditos años, Reiko. ¡Dos! ¡Y ya eras una imbecil!-

-¿Ah si? Mira que bien... ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Si Satoshi no hubiese nacido...!-

-Mi unico error, Reiko, ¡Fuiste tu!-

La chica abrió los ojos. Le dió una cachetada a Len y salió corriendo.

-Adivina quien mas no sabe cerrar el pico- dijo Reikuo -Ella te admira, estupido. Eso le duele-

Len suspiró.

Mientras tanto, Neru Akita sonreia. Tras lo que habia dicho Len, era logico que podria hacer que Miku se enfadara con el. Y luego...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Realmente te gusta Reiko "Nightmare" Kagamine?- Miru se estaba partiendo de la risa.

-¡Callate, Miru!-

-¿Recuerdas como rechazo al ultimo chico que la invitó a salir?-

-De lo peor...-

-El pobre chico se cambió de escuela-

-Preguntale a Len. El la conoce...-

-¿Estas loca, Miru? ¡Me asusta mas Len enfadado que Reiko!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**DUM DUM DUUUUUUM *musiquita dramatica***

**Y bien ¿Que dicen? Es aqui donde empieza el juego, muahah!**

**bueno, dejen reviews si les apetece. Si no, no importa...**

**¡Matta ne, Minna-san!**

**Mako D.S**


	6. Rikku

Vale gente! Tiempo sin vernos (?). Seguiré este fic y pondré un último personaje que CONSIDERO FUNDAMENTAL (?)… porque es la única persona que puede mantener cuerda a Reiko. No lo incluí antes porque no se me ocurría ninguna forma de insertarlo, pero gracias a Natty-chan lo puse.

A medida que pase la historia, les pasaré datos acerca del chico que quieran. Por el momento, les pasaré a la Shota-chan (?). Ustedes decidan el próximo. Supongo que para que conozcan mas de los personajes y como actúa cada uno… porque si no, se hace un lío.

También subiré Yanderized Love, y "Nos volvemos a ver" (AL FIN!) Sin mas preámbulos ni discursos raros les presento a todos ustedes el nuevo capitulo de Project Vocaloid.

Nombre - Reiko Kagamine

Edad - 14 años

Color de pelo - Rubio, en una coleta larga y con flequillo.

Color de Ojos - Azules

Extra - Tiene una katana tradicional con su apellido grabado en la hoja. Solo de adorno.

Personalidad - Es una bromista de profesión, llegando a ser molesta. Ni siquiera ella se entiende. Es un poco gruñona y salta a la primera. Sarcástica, irónica, y tan directa que duele, Reiko puede llegar a ser una verdadera molestia para todos. En el fondo (FONDO PROFUNDO) tiene corazón. La única persona capaz de controlarla cuando está enojada es su hermano gemelo, a quien tiene mucha estima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Uno podía notar el clima hostil apenas entraba a la casa. Reiko y Len no se dirigían palabra, o siquiera interactuaban (salvo por alguna mirada fulminante, o un gruñido de enojo). Fue lo primero que el joven Rikku notó al dejar la maleta en el suelo. Ni un hola. Después de cumplir su condena en el Instituto, volvió a casa porque ya no podía estar sin su amada hermanita. Pero nunca pudo adivinar que estaba muy lejos de la cándida bienvenida que esperaba. Eso que había llamado con antelación, eso si. Rikku Kagamine era muy previsor. Estaba esperando un clima de reencuentro y anhelos reencontrados… pero cuando entro, se sintió un combatiente inexperto en la Primera Guerra Mundial. Reiko y Len no se hablaban, y se lanzaban dagas con la mirada desde un extremo al otro del sofá. El desgraciado que le tocó estar en el medio, era Kaito. Rikku carraspeó un par de veces antes de que alguien lo arrastrase hacia un armario.

-Primo, gracias a Dios que llegaste. Reiko está desquiciada, Len está enojado y mi madre está cocinando la cena de esta noche.- dijo Reikuo con gesto preocupado. Rikku dio un respingo al oír la situación.

-Vale, Rae, vayamos por parte- murmuró el ojiazul.

-¿Que es lo mas urgente?-

-La cena de esta noche. Acabo de llegar y no quiero morir intoxicado-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No se hablan. Me dan miedo- la trémula voz de Etto rompió el incomodo silencio entre ella y Kumo. La segunda bufó con fastidio. Para ella, Reiko podría morirse sin que le importase, pero ya la sensación de homicidio anunciado era contagiosa, y todos sufrían la pequeña contienda entre padre e hija. Miku parecía ser la mas incomoda. La antes centro de la casa Vocaloid, no hablaba con Len y no intentaba entusiasmar al resto o arreglar las cosas. Una vez que Miku se daba por vencida, sabían que la situación ya no tenia remedio a su alcance. Len y Reiko tendrían que arreglarse entre ellos. De la nada, comenzaron a haber bandos. Los que creían que Reiko tenia razón, y los que creían que Len tenia razón. Desgraciadamente, ambos eran unos tercos y ninguno iba a dar el brazo a torcer, por lo que todos procedieron a ignorar a los rubios y continuar con sus actividades. Excepto Rin. La rubia se negaba a apartarse de su hermano y dejar de apoyarlo en toda contienda que el rubio emprendiese. Respecto a eso, Reiko estaba en desventaja. Gemelos contra ella… justo ahí extrañaba a Rikku. El joven era su otra mitad. Sin él, no tenia ninguna esperanza de ganar la guerra. _Nadie_ tenia la esperanza de que Reiko entrara en razón, a decir verdad. Por eso, cuando Miku vio al joven, su mirada se iluminó. Rikku dejó escapar una sonrisa de medio lado, picara y fresca. Un poco austera. Como él. Justo cuando Rikku iba a acercarse a su hermana para hacer cualquier cosa que la hiciera razonar, Satoshi consideró que era el momento perfecto para saludar a su hermano mayor y hablar de las tonterías de sus respectivos internados. Ella por Reiko, y Rikku por si mismo. Cabe decir que los gemelos disfrutaban con hacer experimentos… y el que envió a Rikku al internado, era un carrito de supermercado con un cohete de pirotecnia atado… mas Reikuo dentro del carrito. Los resultados… bueno, no hablaremos de eso.

-Aniki, te extrañé mucho- dijo Sato, feliz de volver a ver a su amado hermano mayor. Rikku bufó. Ya todos sabían de su llegada a excepción de Len y Reiko, quienes estaban demasiado absortos en su disputa intrafamiliar como para hacerle caso a alguien quien era menos que una mota de polvo en el gran Universo de su pelea. Cabe destacar que el orgullo de Rikku estaba resentido culpa de esto, puesto que el joven era orgulloso sin llegar a ser altanero.

-¡SOY EL ÚNICO INFELIZ QUE NO PUEDE VER A SU HERMANA!- gritó el rubio, tras saludar a Kaito, Luka, Piko y un 98% de los habitantes.

-Ya, perdón, niño-genio- se disculpó Lily -No te vi en mi puta vida y eres el hijo de una de mis amigas-

-Si vas a salirme con ese rollo de "que guapo eres", trágatelo-

-Genial, otro Reiko- bufó Kumo, ganandóse un regaño por parte de su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor vayanse todos a…- la típica cancioncilla, en una versión mas retorcida, era cantada por nuestra anti-heroína mientras miraba fijamente el suelo, enfadada con la vida.

-…la mierda- acabó la oración una voz que ella conocía de memoria.

-¡Rikku!- saltó Reiko, abrazando a su amado hermano gemelo. -Solo hay una persona en esta puta vida que conoce esa canción de la misma forma que yo…-

-No nos olvidemos de la…- comenzó Reiko

-… de los elefantes en la tela de araña- terminó Rikku. Eso era algo normal entre ellos. Solían terminar la frase del otro.

-Estoy peleada…-

-… con papá. Todos los saben.-

-El se alió…-

-Con Rin-

-Pero no importa…-

-Porque ahora…-

-¡Estamos los dos juntos!- finalizaron al unísono, con una sonrisa macabra -Que comience la guerra-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Es corto, lo se. Vale, gente, el próximo capitulo tendrá una pequeña guerrilla de bromas entre gemelos e.e

Si quieren mas información de alguno de los personajes, dejen un review con su pregunta y responderé enseguida. Gracias por leer. Ah, si. Esto va para las personitas que me dan inspiración todos los días. Ustedes ya saben quienes son. Si, hablo de mi neechan loca y de la Boluda 2 (Yo soy boluda 1 :3).


	7. Declaración de Guerra

Preparativos para la guerra.

—¿¡Pero que mier…!? ¿¡Dónde carajos fue el piso!?—

Eso fue lo único que Mikuo pudo articular cuando ingresó al cuarto de sus sobrinos para buscar algo que Miku le había pedido. Hacia ya una semana de la indirecta declaración de guerra entre Gemelos, pero esto ya era el límite. Miku había pedido uno de los peluches de Reiko porque Len se había encerrado en un pequeño estudio con Rin a planear quien sabe que cosa. Mikuo encontró el peluche, uno de Len… con dardos clavados en él.

Los ocupantes de la habitación, mejor conocidos como Reiko Sora y Rikku Sky Kagamine, estaban sentados regiamente en la cama de la chica, garabateando algo como si de un trono se tratara. Eso era. La cama era el trono, y la enorme habitación que los gemelos ocupaban era el reino. Que ya que vamos no se veía, porque la habitación estaba tapizada de papeles con diversos garabatos que, a juzgar por lo que Mikuo veía, parecían ser planos de diversos aparatos y sistemas.

—Esto… chicos… me llevo este peluche…— anunció Mikuo. Reiko y Rikku voltearon la cabeza de sus tareas para mirar a Mikuo. Lentamente. Como la niña poseída del exorcista pero sin girarla 360° grados. Tras mirar a su tío por unos "veinte punto cuatro" segundos, volvieron la cabeza a lo suyo. Parecía que hacía días no dormían, a juzgar por las bolsas en los ojos que ambos enseñaban.

—Están cada vez peor…— murmuró Mikuo, dejando al par en sus asuntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lado de la casa, otra habitación estaba llena de papeles, pero de una forma más organizada. Dos escritorios con una computadora cada uno ocupaban el lugar de honor en ese cuarto. Una impresora se encontraba medio escondida en un rincón, mientras vomitaba papeles con modelos digitales de cada cosa que las computadoras procesaran. No se oía ni un sonido. La impresora era una de esas súper-silenciosas, carísima. Ni el tecleo se escuchaba.

—Esto… chicos…— la tímida voz de Oliver llenó la estancia, rompiendo el silencio mortal. Dos cabezas rubias se asomaron detrás de las pantallas. Len y Rin estaban despeinados, con cara de cansancio y la misma expresión de fastidio. Ahora si eran iguales al 100%. El moño de Rin estaba tirado en un rincón, junto con algo que parecía una banda para el cabello. Len tenía el pelo suelto, lo que explicaba la banda.

—¿Qué quieres, Oliver?— las voces se oían monótonas, carentes de cualquier emoción.

—Ya está la cena…—

—No tenemos tiempo…— comenzó Len.  
—…como para cenar.— finalizó Rin.

—Pero…—

—Tráiganlo aquí.— dijeron los gemelos al unísono, y regresaron a sus actividades.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nadie sabía que era lo que tramaban, hasta que se oyó el primer grito. Era una broma clásica, más una provocación que un ataque directo.

Reiko estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, mojada hasta los huesos, y un balde se balanceaba burlonamente sobre la chica. Todos se quedaron callados, hasta que dos voces rompieron el silencio. Eran dos risas, iguales, salvo por el tono de voz.

Todos se dieron vuelta hacia Len y Rin, que estaban sujetándose el estómago y riendo como un par de hienas retrasadas.

Miraron el mecanismo del balde. La puerta estaba cerrada cuando la chica llegó, pero un sistema de poleas se había encargado de modernizar el clásico "balde con puerta entreabierta".

—Ya lo entiendo…— murmuró Reiko —Esto es una declaración de guerra.—

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

¡Vale! Acabo de terminar esto y creo que me quedó súper boludo…

Espero les haya gustado. Hasta luego.


End file.
